guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Time for Heroes
Just a thought I had while reading over this mission stub. I was using "You Move Like a Dwarf!" as a kd interrupt on the boss. I wish I had been paying more attention but when i used the skill it did not seem to trigger Enraged Blast. I'm going to re do the mission to see if kd triggers the energy blast counter.--203.26.16.68 13:06, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :You sure it even got knocked down? It doesn't seem like the monster that could be knocked down... --Franzwald 21:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Somewhere between beating the Great Destroyer and getting the Against the Destroyers quest updated twice, I got 5,000 dwarven reputation points. Anyone else get that? I can't seem to find a reference to it anywhere. 71.107.98.136 01:26, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ---- Extinguish I don't think it makes any sense to bring condition removal, and think that Extinguish particularly is the worst possible choice. That 15 energy could be used for three Lights of Deliverance, which will completely outheal the burning + whatever Extinguish heals for. Heck, it would be better to use the 15e for Arcane Echo and copy LoD than to waste it on Extinguish. If people are paranoid about burning, they can bring Recuperation and pretend it's poison, or become secondary eles and bring Frigid Armor. BftP 18:40, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : I agree. Any attempts to remove conditions are useless here. LOD is the way to go. I think the last line should be changed as any encouragement to waste energy removing burning (for three seconds before it is reapplied!) is sending people in the wrong direction. Maz Mazkin 05:11, 4 September 2007 (CDT) 05:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe -- someone undid a revision to that effect and said to look at the Talk page for the brewing debate. What debate? Does *anyone* think condition removal is a good idea here? It would seem to me that, in order to call it a debate, *someone* has to be taking the other side... :::I'' undid that revision, after repeatedly being stymied in my attempts to remove stupid suggestions like Extinguish. Now that there appears to be concensus, I shall properly add an admonition against bringing them. BftP 06:40, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Strategy We should add a section specifically for strategy. One strategy I found particularly useful was to bring two Ranger heroes set up as touch rangers, and to avoid Zho altogether. Touch rangers work really well when the Great Destroyer is in defensive mode, as all the life-stealing still does damage. Also, unrelated to touch rangers, keep in mind that spirit spamming is a viable option in this area, as spirits are unaffected by conditions. Yeahjesse 13:42, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't think GuildWiki should bless any particular team composition. If we add one, pretty soon we'll have a dozen other variants and it'll be a useless unmanageable mess. There are plenty of great skills and tactics already mentioned; at the current level of difficulty, I find it hard to believe that any team can actually fail to win. More refined strategies may become useful once Hard Mode is enabled. BftP 14:52, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm with BftP. This dude makes the LICH look like Hercules, and the Lich was freakin' easy.--Kajex Firedrake 17:56, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Lod+generic party + me as W/N grenth's balance was easy as hell. With a GB war the rest of the party can frag his minions while the war kills him. –Ichigo724 21:04, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Pain Inverter + Interrupter or 2 = 5sec win. Srsly, he's sooooo easy. --Vipermagi 02:24, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Just tried the 2 touch rangers strategy, works a treat. I took 3 monks, 2 touch rangers, 1 warrior and 1 necro + me as a monk, it was easy. :) Ajax Baby Eater 17:25, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Spirits burn now, so spiritspamming is fail. --Carmine 09:54, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Woah. Joined a PUG, hung around for a couple of minutes, figured we'd have a go and waltzed it. Really, really, pointlessly easy. LoD on a couple of monks (hardly 'strategy' now is it - tonnes of monks carry it as a matter of course) and some interrupts, and that was about it. No fancy stuff, no planning, just walked down into the hall and kicked it's butt back home. Great Destroyer my arse. Paulatpingu 20:47, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Reward '''Reward' :*2,500 XP :*green item Uh..."green item"? Are we talking about the Droknar's Key here, or is there an additional Unique reward that I am unaware of? (T/ ) 01:28, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :We're talking about the green item that you can get in exchange for the Droknar's Key...or did you think those chests all around the end area were just there to look pretty?24.186.207.198 00:05, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Another question regarding the reward for this, do you get the same amount of Dwarf faction for each run-thru, or does it diminish? RavynousHunter 04:44, 26 September 2007 (CDT) In hard mode you recieve 7500 Dwarven Faction. 1 hero skill point and 2500 Exp. Do u get 1HSP + 7.5k DPP every time u kill him in HM? The Kall 20:50, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Are we confusing the rewards for A Time for Heroes with the reward for Against the Destroyers or do you actually get Dwarf reputation points for A Time for Heroes mission in hard mode? -- ''' Glamtre ''' ( ) 06:03, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I just finished this for the 3rd time for a friend in "normal mode" and it gave me 100 dwarven rep points and 2500 exp for killing the great destroyer again, Try it yourself. I have not tried to see if it works in hard mode. T1Cybernetic 07:39, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode All ground looks like It's considered lava, you always burn, Lava Blast always knocks you down. Anyone else want to confirm this? --Ckal Ktak 17:58, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :The Great Destroyer can make the ground lava, that's probably it -- -- (s)talkpage 18:15, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Just went through this. It appears to function in the same manner as normal mode (he destroys platforms as you approach him). I was able to stand next to the first Destroyer and not burn at the start. --70.109.230.206 06:05, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Can you redo this quest over and over in HM and get the dwarven points REALLY fast, if you're good at killing him? That would make maxing the dwarven rep EVEN easier :D Seb2net 21:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::(the easiest way to get Dwarvin reputation is the Snowman Lair--only took me about 3 hours from level 8) Poke Great Destroyer to Death!! With two human, equip in total 4 Touch rangers. Kill a few non-bosses, run back to 'shore' out of lava and heal. Then, just poke the GD to death, even works in hard mode with not too much difficulty (we only had to try again once). Of course, touch Necros have less armor vs elemental damage, so they may be less viable (did not try though).